


Cruelty

by nebuliumBeam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebuliumBeam/pseuds/nebuliumBeam
Summary: bad memories caused bad things.





	Cruelty

小小的公寓里，橙色的灯光把冰冷的房间映的有些暖意。Frisk在厨房里，慢条斯理地切着番茄，等待着朋友的到来。在人类的身边，亮黄的星星闪着令人安宁的光芒。

这是最后一道菜了。

锋利的菜刀没有什么阻碍，就穿过了柔软的番茄。熟透的番茄散发出令人安心的香味，而里面的瓤也是可爱的鲜红，而不是酸涩的青绿色。即使眼周已经出现了一层黑眼圈，人类也还是逼着自己打起了精神。

但是精神的不足，还是让人类不小心忽视了一些信息。门前传来的“敲敲门，有人吗”的人声没有引起人类的注意力，而穿过大门，长驱直入的矮胖身影更没有让人类的注意力离开番茄和胡椒粉。

“——晚上好，frisk。需要我向你伸出‘圆手’吗？”

骨爪被柔软而圆润的联指手套安心地包在里面，悠闲的向人类伸来。朋友突然的到来，在给Frisk带来惊喜的同时，却因为周围的物品，而让一些已经被时间线埋葬的东西重新回到了人类的脑海。灰白的胡椒粉，手上的匕首形菜刀，还有正在案板上蔓延开来的红色番茄汁，伴随着朋友的话，让人类陷入了短暂的混乱。

Frisk的眼神突然变得惶恐，瞳孔猛地缩小了，手上的菜刀也在恍惚中落下，砸在了人类的脚背上，鲜血流了出来。人类不住地发着抖，眼睛里还闪着泪光，上半个身子下沉了，一只手无力地搭在另一个肩膀上。骷髅帮人类拿起了菜刀，充满理解似的闭上了眼睛，下半张脸还是那不变的笑容。他走近了人类，给了朋友一个温暖的微笑。

“你看起来很累了，是吗？实在不行，就我帮你一下好了。”

人类虚弱地抬起头，向着朋友，也挤出了一个微笑。而后，慢慢地向着客厅的方向挪去，将厨房里有条不紊的声音留在身后。餐桌上已经放上了一些食物，而在桌子附近的架子上，放着精细养护的全套调酒工具，一些调料，以及十几瓶酒。

“孩子，不得不说，你调的酒的味道真的很不错。”

鲜红粘稠而辛辣刺舌的液体，不论是从味道还是色彩，都看不出酒的痕迹。这插着绿色植物茎的液体尝起来，相对于伏特加，更像是浓汤。桌上的汤在这一刻，却都早已荡然无存——它们随着搭配的菜品一起，已经被“消灭”殆尽。

“哈，哈哈……谢谢你。我这还是第一次调‘血腥玛丽’呢……你能喜欢，真的是太好了。但是这还不是我做的最好的呢。”

冰冷的苦艾酒，和香槟混合在了一起。苦涩和烈酒和清澈的发泡酒相结合，一种奇异的香味传了出来。人类的眼神已经有些朦胧，而骷髅看起来也不是特别清醒，但人类的手还是很好地

把握住了应有的比例。酒水缓缓涌入透明冰冷的酒杯，人类憔悴的脸上露出了放松的微笑。

“这才是我做的最好的呢。我之前……哈……不知道准备了多少次了。你也来一杯吧，这种鸡尾酒，就叫……让我想想……‘午后之死’。”

不幸的是，人类并没有及时想到，苦艾酒是有一定的致幻效果的。这和酒精的效果结合起来，对意识可能会产生非常恶劣的效果。本来被刻意压制和无视的可怕记忆被重新泛起，并和现实以扭曲的方式对接。

“那是个不错的名字，kiddo……”

过了一段时间，小公寓里的橙色光线突然熄灭了。

Frisk又回到了自己的厨房里。

但是这一回，人类根本没有了做饭的气力。这次存档本来是为了防止菜做的太糟而准备的。

但是，现在……

Sans如时来到了朋友的家门前。里面安静得异常。

随着简单的“捷径”之后，骷髅慢悠悠地环视了客厅。卫生间里传来了人类微弱的啜泣声，而骷髅也向着那个方向走了几步。步声未落，那里又传来了喷头喷出的水流动的声音。啜泣的声音相对于之前，似乎被刻意地压低了。

卫生间的门半开着，几个纸团无序地躺在门边。骷髅踏进门之后，映在他眼眶中的，是瘫软在浴盆边上，双眼无神，眼周红肿，流泪的Frisk。在人类抬起头的那一瞬间，人类的眼睛猛地睁大了，嘴巴张开了一下，却什么声音都没有传出来。人类的身躯向后瑟缩着，每一块肌肉都似乎在躲避着他，但是，很快，又不再躲避了。Frisk低下了头，恐惧和绝望的神情在人类的脸上混杂着。

“对……（啜泣）……对，对不起。……我……”

“frisk？”

骷髅的脸上似乎露出了关切的神色，他一步一步地走近了人类。但是这对于Frisk的状态却似乎没有什么缓解，人类脸上复杂的神情慢慢地转化成了麻木和空白，而泪水却还是不断地从人类的脸颊上滑落。骷髅似乎有些手足无措了。

过了几分钟，一辆尖叫着的救护车伴随着警车一起到达了公寓楼的下方。在Frisk被送往医院的同时，警察开始调查房间的状况，并进行取证。很可惜，什么都没有被查出来。

也不可能有什么东西被查出来。


End file.
